No Rum till its Done!
by Asher Elric
Summary: No one likes to clean their room. However, you can tell a lot about a person by their room.


Summary – Cleaning your room totally sucks!

Disclaimer – I don't own a thing! I have to live with it…(Though I must say that I do own this cool poster of Johnny in the bath rub!!!)

**No Rum till it's done!**

Captain Jack Sparrow was the most notorious pirate of the seven seas of this world. He loved rum and he loved his ship the **Black Pearl**. He also loved to sit out in the sun when the winds were strong and the ship was swept up in the arms of the Sea Goddess.

That was, however, until Anna Maria decided that Jack needed something to do. She marched out of his cabin at the rate of a striking snake. He had her hand over her mouth and nose and her black eyes were sparking a fire of annoyance.

"What ye be starin' at, luv?" Jack had popped one eye open as she stomped over to him. She glared as her hand dropped, looking to take her anger out on something, she grabbed Jack's hat off the top of his head and proceeded to stomp all over it with her bare feet.

"HEY! AVAST THAT!"

"JACK SPARROW YOU LAZY LOUT!"

"WHAT YE BE YELLIN ABOUT?"

"YOUR CABIN IS A MESS AND IT STINKS!"

"ITS ALL PART O' BEIN' A PIRATE!"

"THAT AIN'T WHAT I THINK AND YE KNOW IT! GO IN THERE AND CLEAN OR ELSE!"

Jack gave her a daring smirk, black coal eyes dazzling her into submission: "Oh? What are ye gonna do?"

"I'll throw all your rum into the ocean," Anna Maria gave him her own smirk of triumph. All right, so his dazzlingness didn't work.

"How about…no?"

"That won't work this time," Anna Maria snorted.

"How about later?"  
"Now or no rum!"

"Fine, fine!"

Jack got to his feet and stomped off giving Anna Maria the impossible to duplicate, evil, notorious **GLARE OF DOOM!** Yes, Jack Sparrow had a GLARE OF DOOM! However, Anna Maria wasn't even phased, she just smiled at him and gave him a cool wave of her hand.

Jack slammed the doors to the cabin. The cabin was almost the complete opposite of the pirate captain as it could get, for there were piles of books everywhere. Jack was a book fiend and he had pillaged these books from almost every ship he had come across. He had books on anatomy, star gazing, sailing, and farming. He had books about thieves and queens, maids and knights, warlocks and witches.

All in all, you could call him a book worm. He sniffed the air, it did smell…well…there was only one thing to do about that. He opened the huge bay windows that looked behind the ship. Sea water sprayed up into his face and he smiled. If he had to be inside, he might as well have the sea breeze to keep him company. The only other thing that littered the floor of the cabin is clothes and empty bottles of rum.

Jack threw some clothing into his sea chest before turning and gathering four to six empty bottles and throwing them out the window He did this three more times before sighing and wishing Anna Maria wasn't such a nag at times. Sure, she was a good fighter, and she could command when he couldn't and she had never stolen his ship – but she could be bitchy! – That was the truth of it.

Jack shut the chest before he turned to the desk. In truth, he had been wanting to clear it of some of the things. He had gotten rid of that amazingly and annoying circular table and now had a rather large desk that sat across the cabin from the bed. It was in a rather nice patch of sunlight and he could see his charts and tools needed to be put away.

He also decided that he was much cleaner than the old barnacle head Barbossa ever could be and so he started to put some of the tools on a shelf before hanging his maps on the cabin's walls. It look decorative and he could take them back down when he needed them. It also made his cabin more like a library.

Jack turned his attentions to the bed. It was a king sized bed and perfect for the bedroom. He had gotten rid of the sheets and stole new ones. They were white and made out of fine cotton. The bed spread was a deep purple and soft to the touch. He smiled as he remembered the lass that had 'given' them to him. She hadn't minded (well, after she was done screaming that was) (NO, NOT IN THAT WAY YOU PERVS!)

He Quickly made the bed before looking around the cabin, it was big but he had filled it with books. He decided that all he needed now was book cases. That would be nice. He shrugged and walked out.

"No rum till its done…" Anna Maria said, she was wrapping a rope. He gave her a smile.

"I need book cases, now if you do excuse me, there is a bottle of rum with my name on it," he said as he sashayed past her and made his way below decks.

Anna Maria couldn't help but take a peek, she smiled, Jack loved his books and she was willing to let it be till he did get some book cases.

**THE END**

A/N – Both me and Reila had to clean our bedrooms today. I had more clothing than anything and she had books. Besides, I think it makes another interesting character thing for Jack if he loves books.


End file.
